


Vie de bureaucrates

by So_chan07



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Plusieurs textes courts sur un même duo de la Shinra Compagny. Deux bureaucrates dont la relation vacille entre amitié et affection mutuelle





	1. Par quoi tout découle et tout commence

**Author's Note:**

> Univers et personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix.

Cela faisait huit ans qu'il était Turk, huit ans qu'il avait appris les divers moyens de tuer un homme - arme blanche, arme à feu, à mains nues dans les cas extrêmes - et ceux de délier les langues les plus tenaces. Ses mains étaient imbibées du sang de milliers de victimes, et son âme emplie des larmes qu'il avait versés pour les premières, le temps de s'habituer. Car l'être humain finit par s'habituer à tout : on peut lui infliger les pires conditions de vie, le traiter plus bas qu'un animal, il finit par prendre cela comme un concept tout à fait normal qui n'omet aucune objection. A ce stade de sa réflexion, l'homme stoppa momentanément ses gestes, ses mains restant suspendues, accrochées à la cravate qu'elles voulaient nouer autour du cou. Continuerait-il à s'enliser dans une vie que même le chien le plus galeux aurait rejeté ? Finirait-il par perdre toute humanité ?

L'homme se refusa de penser davantage à cela. Réfléchir pouvait se révéler une torture dans certains cas, et cela n'avait comme conséquence que de faire remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs et rouvrir des blessures qui ne seraient jamais totalement cicatrisées. Inutile de se morfondre sur le passé, on ne ressuscitait pas les morts par la force de la pensée. Les mains adroites finirent de serrer le nœud, lissèrent la veste du costume pour en faire disparaître le moindre pli et se glissèrent dans la sombre chevelure de l'homme. En un tour de main, celle-ci fut nouée dégageant le visage dur et froid d'un homme de vingt-trois ans ayant vécu davantage que n'importe quel vieillard tremblotant. Qui avait vu des cruautés qui auraient pu le mener à la folie s'il n'avait pas eu un soutien.

Le PHS vibra, tressautant sur la table. Tseng s'en saisit, portant le combiné à son oreille. Le programme de la journée différait de ce qui avait été prévu à la base, mais à cela aussi il était habitué depuis le temps. Ce qui l'amena à accepter la nouvelle mission qu'on lui confiait sans chercher les tenants et aboutissements de l'affaire. Récupérer des plans de réacteur dans un QG ennemi, quoi de plus naturel ?

 

* * *

 

 

On dit que ne pas avoir de nouvelles de quelqu'un signifie que la personne doit être dans une bonne situation qui ne requiert pas d'en divulguer des informations. C'est vrai dans certains cas, mais contradictoire dans d'autres. Veld piétinait dans son bureau, tournant en rond. Il avait déjà classé les dossiers, geste inutile vu que le travail avait déjà été accompli par son second mais cela lui avait permis de tromper le temps durant quelques instants. Mais maintenant le doute et l'inquiétude pouvaient s'insinuer en lui, ronger ses espérances. Il n'avait nullement des doutes sur la capacité du Turk qu'il avait envoyé, toutefois il savait qu'il l'avait envoyé dans la gueule du loup. En sortirait-il vivant ?

Quand le travail ne peut plus être un échappatoire, la dernière solution reste la machine à café. Veld poussa la porte de son bureau, ne répandant pas au salut poli des Turks et autres employés de la Shinra placés plus bas que lui dans la hiérarchie. Tout son esprit était en train de fomenter des théories et hypothèses sur le déroulement de la mission. Que le Turk revienne avec un bras ou une jambe en moins, mais qu'il ne le pousse pas à contacter les pompes funèbres. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

La boisson de la machine a café était infecte comme toujours. A se demander si les responsables d'entretien et réparateurs ne se vengeaient pas de ce que leur faisait subir les employés en trafiquant le distributeur. Veld tentait d'ingurgiter ce qui avait l'aspect d'un café, mais un goût indistinguable, quand un poids percuta ses jambes. Le chef des Turks baissa le regard. Ce qu'il distingua d'abord furent deux semelles de chaussures, portées par une personne plutôt petite vu leur taille. Le propriétaire des chaussures se releva d'un bloc, montrant son faciès de félin. La surprise de Veld laissa place à une moue amusée. L'homme s'accroupit pour se retrouver au niveau du chat robotique qui s'était mis debout.

— Tu te balades sans ton maître, Cait ?

Le félin ne put répondre, son maitre venant justement de le retrouver et de le saisir pour le porter dans ses bras. Veld se releva tandis que le maître du robot s'excusait de l'intrusion de sa création.

— J'espère qu'il ne vous as pas dérangé... Je n'arrive pas encore à le contrôler parfaitement.  
— Il n'y a eu aucun mal, tempéra Veld. (De sa main libre, il tapota le crâne de Cait qui émit un court miaulement.) Je constate que ta création avance à grands pas, tu as de solides connaissances dans la robotique, Reeve.  
— Oh, pas autant que Mademoiselle Scarlet... minimisa le jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait presque honte de se retrouver face à un supérieur et qui plus est avec son projet de robot-espion. Ne lui avait-on pas dit que son robot ressemblait à une peluche pour gosses ? Cela ne l'empêchait pas de préférer sa création, aussi pitoyable soit-elle, à un simple robot ne ressemblant qu'à un amas de métal froid et sans vie. Jouant distraitement avec l'une des pattes gantées du robot, Reeve finit par reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

— Au fait, Monsieur Veld, que faites-vous ici ?  
— J'attends le retour, que j'espère victorieux, de quelqu'un.

La personne à laquelle Veld faisait allusion arriva au même moment, regardant alternativement les deux interlocuteurs qui avaient stoppés leur discussion en le voyant. Ne tenant aucunement compte de la cause de tels regards, le Turk salua son supérieur comme l'usage le lui demandait.

— J'ai récupéré les plans, déclara Tseng en tendant les papiers à Veld qui s'en saisit. Je vous donnerais mon rapport au plus tard ce soir, comme prévu.

N'attendant nulle réponse, Tseng repartit en direction de son bureau. Le froid qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée du Turk se dissipa peu à peu alors que Reeve cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère.

— Il semble ne pas s'être trop mal sorti, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton hésitant à la vue de la figure sérieuse de Veld.  
— Les blessures physiques ne sont pas forcément celles dont on souffre le plus, remarque doctement Veld avant de rejoindre à son tour, son bureau.

Laissé seul, Reeve réfléchit à la portée des paroles de l'homme, son robot pendant mollement dans ses bras comme une marionnette dont les fils avaient été soudainement coupées.

 

* * *

 

 

La neige tombait sans discontinuer. Depuis combien de temps ? En tout cas assez pour que les rues et la chaussée soient couvertes de blanc et fassent sortir moufles et écharpes aux habitants. Le spectacle laissait indifférent le Turk qui ne pensait qu'à revenir chez lui et se perdre dans l'oubli du sommeil. Oublier ce qu'il avait commis et ce qu'il commettrait encore. Oublier ce qu'il était réellement : un assassin.

D'épais flocons de neige tombaient sur ses épaules lui arrachant des frissons involontaires. Les blessures qu'il avait reçus durant sa mission le fragilisaient mais il ne voulait pas en tenir compte. Il avait tenu jusque là, il tiendrait encore. Obstiné il continuait sa marche, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il fléchissait parfois, qu'il se retenait à grand-peine de s'allonger à même le sol pour s'endormir et oublier la douleur. Plus de douleur, plus de torture moral, plus de déchirement... La blancheur de la neige devenait brusquement fascinante et attirante. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il se penchait de plus en plus, se laissant entraîner par sa langueur, interrompant toute réflexion, se laissant lentement emporter. Dormir. Oublier. Pourquoi souhaiter autre chose ?

Une main l'agrippa par l'épaule, redressant son corps qui était sur le point de basculer. Le Turk se détacha brusquement de la prise, frustré d'avoir été vu dans un moment de relâchement. Il se retint de dire ses quatre vérités à son prétendu sauveur. Sauveur qu'il finit par reconnaître et dont l'identité l'étonna autant que sa présence et son geste. Pourquoi un homme comme Reeve Tuesti, à qui il parlait pratiquement jamais, l'avait-il aidé ?

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Reeve avec une hésitation qui montrait sa peur de s'immiscer dans des sujets qui ne le concernaient pas.  
— Je m'en sortirais bien tout seul.

Se rendant compte que son ton pouvait paraître comme un reproche cinglant, et ce pauvre bougre n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle gifle psychique, Tseng tâcha de se radoucir un minimum.

— Mais je vous remercie de votre aide. Rien ne vous obligeait à...

Une brûlure sinistre l'obligea à ravaler ses mots. Sa main se posa sur l'origine du mal, comme si en palpant sa blessure il pouvait ôter toute souffrance. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Turk s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux, l'humidité de la neige s'insinua sous ses vêtements. La brûlure stagnait dans ses côtes, rongeant ses poumons, l'élançant à chaque inspiration d'air froid. Maudite blessure qui se rappelait à son insu ! Il croyait l'avoir bridé, l'avoir réduit à néant par quelques soins et sa seule volonté. Mais ce corps faible demandait grâce malgré lui.

— Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que votre état demande l'aide d'une personne compétente.

Reeve avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix basse, s'étant agenouillé auprès du Turk qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et de douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une figure de chat apparaître à travers l'ouverture du manteau de l'homme. Tout comme son supérieur qu'était Veld, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reconnaître le fameux Cait Sith. Il fut encore plus surpris quand le chat robotique sortit du manteau et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant de regarder à nouveau le chat qui ne bougeait nullement d'une moustache. Jusqu'à ce que Reeve ramène à l'ordre sa création.

— Cait ! Veux-tu bien revenir ici et cesser d'importuner les gens sans raison ?

Le chat obéit docilement, mais se détachant comme à regret du blessé qui ne savait quoi penser de la scène. Devait-il trouver cette réaction touchante ou complètement farfelue ? Le robot disparut dans les plis de manteau, gardant tout de même sa tête hors de l'ouverture. Son maître aida le Turk à se relever, évitant de poser ses mains sur les zones douloureuses. Comme si rien n'avait interrompu leur précédente conversation, Tseng donna sa vision des faits.

— Vous connaissez des personnes qui ne poseraient aucune question sur mon état ou ne chercherait pas à venger la mort d'un proche que moi ou un de mes collègues a froidement abattu ?  
— On peut demander assistance à Monsieur Veld, hasarda timidement Reeve.  
— Je ne pense pas que mon état soit tel qu'il faut... Que faites-vous ? s'écria le Turk alors que son interlocuteur se saisissait d'un portable que Cait venait de lui tendre.  
**—**  Appeler des secours. En espérant que vous ayez bien le numéro de Monsieur Veld dans votre répertoire...

Le Turk tâta ses poches. Le chat robotique lui avait subtilisé son PHS sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Il lança un regard noir au coupable qui lui répondit par une mine d'innocence feinte. S'il n'était pas en proie à la douleur, il aurait déjà réduit ce robot à un amas de métal bon pour la déchetterie nationale. Malgré ses années de service à la Shinra, son côté impulsif reprenait parfois le dessus.

Finissant d'échanger quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, Reeve rendit le PHS à son propriétaire qui s'en saisit le plus calmement possible, évitant de broyer au passage quelques doigts. Surtout demeurer calme et maître de soi.

— Verdict de l'appel des secours ? hasarda le Turk en se préparant au pire.  
— Monsieur Veld va venir nous chercher pour vous amener et prodiguer des soins.  
— Magnifique...

Le mot était pur ironie et Reeve n'en fut pas dupe. Cette nouvelle expression d'orgueil finit par briser son amabilité que lui avait forgé une éducation bien trop ancrée sur la politesse.

— Je préfère me faire détester d'un homme plutôt que d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

L'individu ne prononça pas un mot de plus, pas même pour répondre à Veld lorsque celui-ci arriva pour prendre le relais et s'occuper à son tour de Tseng. Ce dernier eut comme un sursaut de culpabilité en voyant le regard dur et fuyant de l'homme, un regard contrastant avec la mine de déception de Cait Sith.

 

* * *

 

 

— Cela aurait pu mal finir. Heureusement que ton corps a pris l'habitude d'être tant maltraité.

Tseng ne répliqua aucunement aux paroles de cet homme qui était à la fois son supérieur et son père adoptif. Sa main tâta les ecchymoses noirâtres - donc celles actuelles, les plus anciennes devenant d'un jaunâtre douteux -, les multiples cicatrices qui saturaient son corps ponctuant son épiderme d'entailles brunâtres. Sa main finit par atteindre la cause de sa souffrance de tout à l'heure. Une plaie aux bords déchiquetés, il y a quelques instants encore suintante de sang. La peau autour avait été partiellement arrachée, un spectacle guère agréable à voir. Le Turk avait cru que sa plaie était superficielle mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

— Si ta description est exacte, continua Veld, l'arme qu'a utilisé ton ennemi est un katar. C'est une arme que l'on utilisait beaucoup à une certaine époque dans les régions orientales. Et encore, tu as eu de la chance. Certains prototypes de cette arme étaient doté d'un mécanisme permettant à la lame de se scinder en trois parties. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts...

Il les imaginait que trop bien. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il sentirait le sapin, n'en déplaise à Avalanche ou tout autre ennemi de la Shinra. Le Turk referma sa chemise, remerciant Veld de s'être déplacé pour l'aider.

— Et où comptes-tu aller ainsi ? demanda ce dernier alors que Tseng venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.  
— Dans mes quartiers.

La réponse était brève, sans appel mais cela n'empêcha pas Veld de barrer la porte au Turk, usant des blessures de celui-ci comme argument pour demeurer ici pour la nuit. Tseng ne chercha pas à interférer davantage. De toute évidence tout le monde était contre lui ce soir et personne ne prêterait attention à ses demandes. Soupirant, le Turk monta à l'étage. Il avait passé une partie de sa vie dans une telle maison, et dans cette même ville éloignée de Midgar qu'était Kalm. Après la destruction accidentelle de la ville, celle-ci avait été reconstruite exactement comme elle était auparavant. Et cette demeure n'avait pas échappée à la règle. Il suffisait de pousser une porte pour se retrouver des années en arrière, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et venait juste de reprendre son cours.

Tseng poussa une des portes, celle qui menait auparavant à la chambre de la fille unique de Veld. Chaque objet était disposé à sa place, comme si leur propriétaire allait revenir pour s'en emparer. Et cette constatation arracha un soupir mélancolique au Turk. Il avait connu la petite Félicia, subit ses brimades de gamine à l'imagination débordante de supplices, mais elle ne le haïssait pas, elle l'avait considérée comme un frère tombé du ciel. Alors revint cette interrogation obsédante. Est-ce que quelqu'un continuerait à se souvenir de lui même après sa mort, comme le faisait Veld envers sa femme et sa fille ? Serait-il aimé au point qu'on souffre pour lui lorsque tout va mal ?

La réponse ne vint toujours pas, résidant quelque part dans un lieu où on ne pouvait pas la saisir. Le Turk dut se contenter de refermer la porte sur un pan de son passé, et replonger dans l'oubli du sommeil.

 

* * *

 

 

L'homme vérifia que toute personne étrangère était dans un secteur éloigné de son bureau avant de ressortir sa création robotique. Il préférait éviter les remarques peu amicales de Scarlet qui ne cessait d'affirmer qu'elle seule savait véritablement ce qu'était un robot et comment le concevoir. Certes il fallait avouer qu'il avait encore quelques difficultés au niveau de l'intelligence artificielle, mais on s'improvisait pas dieu créateur du jour au lendemain.

— Monsieur Tuesti ?

L'interpellé leva la tête, foudroyant du regard l'intrus lorsqu'il le reconnut. Sans même le saluer à son tour, Reeve reprit son occupation première : bricoler Cait Sith afin de régler quelques dysfonctionnements. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saluer l'arrivée de l'intrus à sa façon.

— Tiens donc, le blessé d'hier soir a rentré ses crocs aujourd'hui ?

Toute personne qui l'aurait traité ainsi, et n'étant pas un supérieur hiérarchique, se serait retrouvé avec une balle entre les yeux comme punition. Toutefois le Turk reconnaissait qu'il était en tort cette fois-ci et qu'il méritait un tel accueil après le comportement qu'il avait eu.

— Je viens m'excuser... Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi alors que...  
— Je vous ai déjà pardonné vous savez ? répliqua Reeve avec un sourire en coin.

Tseng resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ce brutal changement de comportement de la part du responsable du développement urbain. Ce dernier connecta un des fils électriques de son robot, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Tout en tentant difficilement d'avoir un rire amusé devant la mine ébahie du Turk.

— J'attendais simplement que vous veniez faire vos excuses. On dit que la nuit porte conseil... Je crois qu'elle a aussi effacé la rancune que j'avais envers vous.  
— Dois-je... vous en remercier ?

Le rire échappa à l'homme. Non pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt nerveux et résultant du côté touchant et presque gamin des paroles du Turk. Reeve se leva de son siège et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Turk.

— On ne remercie pas la gentillesse d'une personne. On l'accepte tout simplement. Et avec le sourire.  
— Et ne peut-on pas remercier cette personne par un geste amical ? Comme par exemple... (Tseng prit une mine de réflexion, regardant le bureau avant de poser son regard sur le robot.) Faire en sorte qu'un de ses projets soit accepté par la Shinra et en devienne un des éléments essentiels ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Reeve fixa le Turk cherchant à savoir si une moquerie se glissait sous ses paroles et que sa proposition n'était pas une simple raison de rajouter une critique de plus sur son projet d'espionnage robotique. Mais peut-être fallait-il parfois faire confiance et accepter une main tendue. Haussant les épaules, Reeve finit par accepter la proposition.

— Je vais tacher d'organiser une réunion avec le Président, promit Tseng. Comptez moi déjà comme un des défenseur de votre projet, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Devait-il se sentir réjoui ? Reeve regarda son robot avec ses fils électriques sortant de son ventre ouvert, son faciès expressif. L'imaginer comme un outil au service de la Shinra était une chose difficile à concevoir, et il se doutait que le Président ne l'utiliserait pas à des fins glorieuses pouvant aider les habitants de Midgar. Mais qui sait, peut-être que lui, simple employé de la Shinra, pourrait gagner de la reconnaissance. Mais le plus important pour le moment était qu'il avait trouvé un allié. Peut-être même un ami qui sait. A quelques mètres de là, un Turk pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *


	2. Dernier espoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scène en parallèle lorsque Avalanche retrouve Tseng au Temple des Anciens ou comment le Turk a pu en ressortir vivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers et personnages appartiennent à Square-Enix.

— C'est la mort qui vous attend tous.

La lame déchira la chair avec aisance, dans un bruit sinistre qui lui aurait soulevé le cœur. Un cœur qui ralentit ses battements alors que le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure. Liquide poisseux qui gorgea la chemise d'un rouge si sombre qu'il paraissait noir. Tseng tenta de se tenir vaillamment debout face à son adversaire, mais son énergie se déversait au même rythme que son sang. Titubant, sa main tenta de se raccrocher à une des fresques du mur. La main dérapa sur la roche glacée, son corps suivant le même mouvement. Sa respiration devenait faible, des gouttes fiévreuses s'écoulant sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait _pas_ mourir ! Il avait des responsabilités à assumer, des gens à aider. Il les revoyait tous, toutes ces personnes pour qui son absence ferait s'écrouler leur propre univers. Rien que pour eux, il devait continuer à se battre pour vivre.

L'ancien général du Soldat observait sa victime avec un sourire carnassier, comme un loup fixant la brebis qu'il venait d'égorger. Le Turk n'était qu'une des innombrables âmes qui allaient nourrir la Rivière de la Vie, et ainsi l'aider à rejoindre cette puissance divine qu'il convoitait tant. Rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau, Sephiroth s'approcha du leader du Turk. Le souffle qui s'échappait encore de ses lèvres se matérialisait en de légères nuées. Relevant le menton de l'homme qu'il avait pris entre ses doigts, le général lui dédia une dernière épitaphe.

— Bientôt, toi et tous les autres de ton espèce, vous vivrez à nouveau par moi.

Le visage du Turk retomba sur le côté, n'ayant pas la force de se tenir droit. Malgré sa vision qui devenait obscurcie et trouble, il devinait le départ du général dont le bruit des pas décroissait jusqu'à disparaître. Tseng inspira lentement l'air qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses poumons n'étaient pas touchés certes, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de vriller son corps, se diffusant en vagues brûlantes. Qu'il serait si facile de se laisser tenter par le sommeil, un sommeil sans sensations et donc sans souffrance. Oui, cela serait si facile et paisible. Mais il ne devait pas faire ce choix, aussi cruel soit-il. La fuite est le moyen du faible, survivre est le choix même de celui qui prend son courage et ne démords pas de son objectif premier.

Tâtant le mur contre lequel il se trouvait, Tseng s'appuya contre celui-ci, se relevant avec précaution. Inspirant de l'air au fur et à mesure de sa tâche, il finit par se retrouver debout vacillant sur ses jambes. Il se devait de sortir du temple, même si le chemin était loin d'être facile en temps normal. Alors dans son état, çà révèlerait de l'exploit. Pourquoi donc les portables ne captaient-ils pas ici ? Ainsi il aurait pu directement appeler un des membres de son équipe pour venir le chercher. Tseng songea qu'il aurait du garder Elena à ses côtés malgré son côté pipelette, mais il se ravisa. La jeune femme aurait, elle aussi, été victime de Sephiroth, et qui sait si elle aurait pu survivre à une telle attaque ?

Titubant, le Turk revint sur ses pas, tâchant de se souvenir exactement du chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il glissait contre les parois, ses mains posées sur le mur lui permettant de tenir debout. Et tant pis s'il tombait, il se relèverait, ou ramperait sur le sol s'il faut. Mais il était hors de question qu'il meurt dans ce temple, caché aux yeux de tous, et surtout… oublié de tous. Derrière lui, le Turk laissait un sillage de gouttes de sang, où se reflétaient les flammes des flambeaux accrochés aux murs.

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de Tseng. Il avait réussi à atteindre la porte menant à la sortie du temple. Le soulagement lui fit oublier momentanément son état, décrochant ses mains meurtries du mur. Immédiatement, son corps tomba en avant. L'homme eut le prodigieux réflexe de mettre ses bras en avant, stoppant sa chute et se retrouvant ainsi à genoux. Respirer lui arrachait dorénavant un léger gémissement de douleur. Il savait que Sephiroth était douée d'une force exceptionnelle, et il en faisait l'amère expérience. Dire qu'un simple coup de Masamune le réduisait à une telle impuissance, cela en devenait rageant.

— Je peux… encore y arriver…

A nouveau il se releva, ne prenant pas en compte le sang qui commençait à lentement maculer sa salive. La porte semblait lui tendre les bras, lui montrant une étincelle d'espoir parmi les ombres qui croissaient autour de lui. Le Turk amorça quelques pas en sa direction, tendant le bras comme si ce geste allait l'aider à accélérer sa marche.

 

* * *

 

Des voix se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Il crispa les dents devant de tels sons bien trop forts pour son pauvre esprit déjà assez torturé. Tseng ouvrit lentement les yeux, tentant de savoir qui étaient ceux qui l'entouraient. Une silhouette rose. Aeris. La jeune femme était penchée vers lui, une mine soucieuse faisant se froncer ses sourcils. Elle s'inquiétait donc pour lui, malgré qu'il fasse parti du camp opposé ? Mais après tout, ne la connaissait-il pas depuis son enfance ? Ce genre de choses créait des liens de toute nature.

— Je me suis fait avoir…

Avait-il soufflé ces mots pour montrer qu'il était toujours en vie, malgré son état des plus inquiétants ? Possible, mais il se prouvait aussi à lui-même qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait avant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à remonter jusqu'ici, mais qu'importe. Le plus important était qu'il soit encore parmi les vivants. Durant un court instant, il hésita à demander à l'un des membres du groupe Avalanche de lui donner son portable resté dans la poche de sa veste. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger un seul membre de son corps. Il se ravisa : ce serait avouer sa faiblesse à l'ennemi, et il était fort possible qu'ils ne l'aident pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il allait faire dans les secondes qui suivirent.

— La Clé de Pierre… Place-la sur l'autel…

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna une des poches de sa veste. Cloud y fouilla sans la moindre gêne, prenant la fameuse Clé qu'il leur avait été dérobé par ce traître de Cait Sith. Sans un mot, le Turk regarda l'ancien membre du Soldat et Aeris descendre dans les tréfonds du temple. Les autres membres du groupe devaient se trouver plus loin, peut-être au-dehors, attendant le retour de leurs coéquipiers. Tseng posa sa nuque contre l'une des colonnes qui tenaient le plafond. Était-ce donc cela sa fin ? C'était vraiment stupide, presque risible…

— Heureusement que je suis du genre curieux sans quoi tu aurais déjà rejoint les cieux ! Enfin plutôt la Planète, mais çà ne rimait pas…

La surprise stoppa la respiration du Turk durant quelques secondes. Braquant son regard vers l'entrée du Temple, Tseng observa le nouveau venu : un chat noir posé sur une masse blanche que rendait informe sa vision de plus en plus trouble. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce félin robotique depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait celui qui l'avait créé. Le Turk voulut demander quelque chose au robot, mais une toux le prit. Des gouttes de sang s'éparpillèrent sur la main qu'il avait portée à sa bouche. Cait Sith descendit du Moogle en peluche, se précipitant vers le Turk en parlant de cette voix enfantine qui lui était propre.

— Reste calme cinq secondes, bon sang ! Je sais que tu es pressé de voir le Président pour lui faire un rapport, mais je ne crois pas qu'il reçoive des cadavres dans son bureau. Alors, reste tranquille. J'ai appelé le service compétent dans ce genre de situation : on va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.  
—  _On_ ? répéta Tseng, incrédule. Depuis quand tu vas en terrain dangereux ?

Le chat aplatit ses oreilles, semblant être blessé par une telle remarque. Penaud, il regarda ses chaussures.

— Je sais que je suis un pleutre, je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire… Mais on peut toujours changer, non ? tenta d'affirmer Cait Sith en relevant sa figure féline, ornée d'un sourire victorieux.

Tseng eut un rire désabusé, levant son regard vers le plafond du temple.

— Pourquoi prendre tant de risques pour moi ?  
— Mais parce que tu es un ami !

Le timbre de voix avait changé, devenant plus grave et bien plus proche d'une voix d'homme adulte. Le Turk n'avait pas eu le temps d'élucider ce changement qu'il reçut une tape vigoureuse sur la tempe qui envoya son crâne cogner contre le mur. Ouvrant des yeux éberlués – depuis quand Cait Sith avait une telle force ? - Tseng voulut répliquer contre un tel comportement de la part du robot. A la place, il fit face au visage purement contrarié du créateur du Cait Sith.

— Redis une telle idiotie devant moi, et je quitte définitivement le camp des pacifistes pour te faire rentrer la vérité à coups de poing !  
— Quoi répondre devant un tel argument ?

Le Turk s'arracha un sourire. Il n'était pas du genre très expressif en ce qui concernait les sentiments, mais il se sentait presque flatté de voir que quelqu'un tenait tant à lui. Il y avait bien Elena, mais ce n'était pas la même chose : l'admiration que lui portait la jeune femme était plus étouffante qu'autre chose. Tseng allait le remercier quand une nouvelle toux le secoua, manquant de lui arracher les cordes vocales au passage. Reeve s'agenouilla aux côtés du Turk dont le corps tremblait sous les assauts conjugués de la toux et de la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. Prenant le corps fiévreux contre lui, Reeve dissimula du mieux qu'il put la mine inquiète que lui inspirait l'état de son ami. Il avait demandé aux services de soin de la Shinra de rester au-dehors, mais peut-être aurait-il du les laisser faire leur travail. Son sens de l'amitié lui couterait cher un de ces jours.

La toux se calma peu à peu, laissant derrière elle un corps couvert de sueur et un esprit ne demandant qu'un repos guérisseur. Reeve écarta lentement Tseng de lui : son état ne faisait qu'empirer à chaque seconde, menant à l'inévitable. Le Turk essuya d'une main tremblante le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

— Désolé d'avoir tâché ton costume.

Reeve jeta un œil aux gouttes de sang qui maculaient le tissu, haussant les épaules devant ce détail insignifiant.

— J'en ai d'autres dans ma penderie, et un vêtement c'est toujours remplaçable. Pas comme certaines choses.

N'attendant pas que son ami comprenne l'allusion de la phrase, l'homme aida le Turk à se mettre debout. Glissant le bras de celui-ci sur ses épaules, et le soutenant de sa main libre, Reeve parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du temple. Tseng ferma les yeux devant la lueur agressive du soleil, les ouvrant que progressivement afin qu'ils se réhabituent à la luminosité. Il put ainsi constater la présence des services de soin de la Shinra en contrebas. Tseng ragea mentalement contre l'architecture si particulière des Cetras. Il allait devoir subir à nouveau cet escalier pentu aux marches innombrables.

— Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance… soupira le Turk.  
— Je te ferais un thé pour te remettre de tes émotions et te détendre les nerfs si çà peut te consoler, proposa Reeve avec un semblant de sourire moqueur.

Le Turk haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter ce genre de décision.

— Si cela t'amuse de faire le garde-malade…  
— Ce qui m'importe surtout, c'est de ne pas perdre l'un de mes rares amis.

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes descendirent les marches du temple. Tseng se raccrochait avec la force du désespoir à son ami. Maintenant il avait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas mourir : il ne devait pas blesser la confiance qu'on lui avait offerte.


	3. Briser le réglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Cait Sith arrive à suivre Avalanche, parler et combattre alors que la Shinra a envoyé Reeve en prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages et univers appartiennent à Square-Enix.

Les tubes de néon produisaient un grésillement continu. La lumière vous aveuglait de sa blancheur crue, ou disparaissait quelques temps quand elle ne se mettait pas à clignoter de manière continue, comme pour mieux vous taper sur les nerfs. Sans compter ce grésillement incessant, comme si les tubes électriques allaient tout à coup exploser suite à une surcharge de courant. Ce qui ne serait guère étonnant. La compagnie n'investissait pas son argent pour remettre à neuf des locaux abritant des gens susceptibles d'être exécutés dans les quelques mois qui allaient venir. Ou mieux encore, qui allaient servir de cobayes à Hojo. Dans tous les cas, occuper une des cellules du 67ème étage revenait à disparaître du monde, à entrer dans une sorte d'autre dimension. En quelques secondes plus personne ne connaissait votre existence, on parlait de vous au passé, on vous mettait toutes les fautes possibles et inimaginables sur votre dos. C'était le simple commencement de la descente aux enfers.  
  
Et lui aussi subissait cette lente descente, cette dégradation psychologique. On lui avait retiré son poste, cloîtré dans une des cellules comme l'ennemi public numéro 1 ; et tout cela pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait fait preuve de plus d'humanité que tous les membres les plus influents de la Shinra réunis. Dans un univers où tous les gains étaient obtenus par des mensonges et des entourloupes, faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de compassion était vu comme un crime de lèse-majesté. Et les idéalistes étaient le mouton noir du troupeau. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper à toutes ces règles, mais il avait fini par se faire prendre à son propre piège.  
  
Crépitement métallique annonçant que le filament venait de griller. Un des tubes se noircit immédiatement, réduisant la luminosité de la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que cela tiens. A ce rythme il allait finir son séjour pénitencier dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Seul dans l'obscurité, avec aucun bruit ni écho de ce qui se déroulait ailleurs, c'était le cadre idéal pour amener quelqu'un à la folie. Est-ce qu'Avalanche réussissait sa mission, celle de sauver la Planète ? Il ne pouvait plus le savoir, on lui avait retiré tout moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Mais soit, il y avait bien une petite lueur d'espoir. L'intelligence artificielle de son nouveau Cait Sith était assez importante pour que ce dernier se débrouille seul et ne devienne pas un obstacle à Avalanche. C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire pour ne pas déprimer totalement.  
  
Un léger bruit lui fit lever la tête. Le néon ornant la porte venait de passer au bleu, signe que celle-ci était ouverte. Qui venait donc lui rendre visite ? Probablement Scarlet et Heidegger pour lui saper le moral en lui donnant des mauvaises nouvelles sur Avalanche. Mauvaises nouvelles dont il ne saurait jamais s'ils étaient mensonges ou non. Quelle arme subtile que la torture psychologique. Cette mauvaise prémonition ne l'empêcha pas toutefois de fixer son regard sur la porte qui s'ouvrait, voulant connaître l'identité de son visiteur avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.  
  
La silhouette se détacha lentement de l'obscurité, qui semblait aussi prendre possession du couloir. Un costume presque aussi noir des ténèbres dont elle émergeait dont la blancheur de la chemise était presque irréel. Ce costume ce n'était rien d'autre que celui des Turks, ceux qu'on aimait surnommer les tueurs de l'ombre. Comme si ce surnom allait leur donner un aspect presque héroïque à ces individus. La silhouette s'avança encore de quelques pas, se tenant toutefois dans la portion de la pièce non éclairée. Volonté de ne pas être vu, que l'on ne sache pas qu'il se trouvait ici ?  
  
Reeve voulut se lever pour demander l'identité de son visiteur mais quelque chose atterrit sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à demeurer dans sa position assise. L'homme leva un sourcil perplexe avant de prendre l'objet entre ses mains. Un objet de forme rectangulaire agrémenté de boutons et commandes de toutes sortes. On pouvait même distinguer un casque relié au centre de commandes. Reeve s'étonna ; pourquoi cet individu lui ramenait cette manette qui lui permettait de diriger Cait Sith et de converser à distance par le biais de celui-ci ? Allait-on lui demander de trahir Avalanche, d'espionner à nouveau sur leur compte en échange de sa liberté ? Oui c'était même certain. Mais il en avait assez de retourner sa veste, de jouer un double rôle comme s'il était doté de deux identités différentes. La mascarade avait pris fin et il n'allait pas la relancer pour le seul plaisir de quelques membres avides de pouvoirs.  
  
— Je ne sais pas qui vous a envoyé, mais vous pouvez déjà lui dire que ma réponse est négative.  
  
Le Turk bougea légèrement, probablement pour reporter son poids sur son autre jambe. Il se contenta de baisser son regard lorsque l'ancien membre de la Shinra lui renvoya le kit de commande qui glissa lentement sur le sol. S'accroupissant, le Turk reprit l'objet et le tendit à nouveau à son propriétaire, amorçant quelques pas. La lumière le dévoila peu à peu, montrant un visage typé utaïen où brillait un regard fier.  
  
— Je n'ai reçu d'ordre de personne. Je suis même venu de mon plein gré, et contre celui de toute la Shinra. Çà m'ennuierait de me voir rejeter par un ami.  
  
Reeve ne put répliquer que le Turk lui remit les commandes de force dans les mains, lui lançant un regard tel que toute parole allant à l'encontre de sa décision était interdite. Reeve regarda l'objet avant de reporter son attention sur le Turk qui n'avait nullement bougé.  
  
— Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as brisé le règlement ? Sûrement pas pour la simple envie de prendre des risques.  
— On se doit d'aider un ami jusqu'au bout, même quand celui-ci est dépeint comme un traître à éliminer.  
  
  
Un traître à éliminer. L'opinion de Scarlet et Heidegger n'avaient donc nullement changés depuis le temps. Un doute l'assaillit.  
  
  
— A éliminer… Je parie que Heidegger a déjà préparé l'échafaud et que Scarlet attend le moment où elle pourra appuyer sur le bouton de mise à mort.  
— Cela aurait été le cas si la Shinra était encore aussi brillante qu'avant. Ils n'auraient pas hésité à retourner la situation afin de montrer l'impact de la Shinra et sa puissance destructrice.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de propos qui vous amenait la bonne humeur, mais mieux valait entendre cette cruelle vérité que des mensonges polis. Constatant que son ami était retourné dans son silence, jouant distraitement avec ses commandes, Tseng s'assit sur le lit de camp, seul meuble disponible aux prisonniers. Croisant ses mains devant lui, se penchant légèrement en avant, il se tourna vers l'ingénieur.  
  
— Je t'interdis de penser que tu vas mourir. Ce ne sera pas le cas.  
— Même si un Météore menace de s'écraser sur nous ? argumenta vainement Reeve.  
— J'ai bien survécu à une Masamune qui m'a transpercé de part en part. Alors, tu peux survivre à Heidegger et Scarlet.  
  
Reeve voulut dire que les comparaisons n'étaient pas véritablement valables mais il se tut, comprenant que Tseng cherchait à le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se contenta donc d'un sourire forcé, touché par le fait que quelqu'un voulait bien encore le fréquenter malgré sa position actuelle.  
  
— Au fait, tu ne m'as pas donné le but de ta visite.  
— Je n'ai rien contre Avalanche. Je les ai même aidés… dans le Temple des Anciens.  
  
Reeve acquiesça, se souvenant de cet évènement. Tseng avait fait croire que la Clé de Pierre lui avait été dérobé par Avalanche qui avait profité de son état de faiblesse. Reeve avait cru cette histoire qu'à moitié : Tseng n'aurait pas donné un objet à l'ennemi de la Shinra, même au bord de la mort. Toutefois sur le moment, personne ne s'était posé la question. Et Tseng était vu comme un membre irréprochable de la Shinra.  
  
— Sans compter que ta bestiole est plutôt efficace. Alors ce que je te demande, c'est de simplement de continuer à les aider. Je te laisse toute marge de manœuvre. La Shinra n'est plus que ruines, quant au Président…  
  
Le Turk marqua un silence. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. La Shinra avait été son seul abri, comme une famille mais sans les liens de sang habituels. La disparition de la Compagnie, c'était comme une famille qui se brisait, et dont les membres tombaient dans l'oubli chacun à leur tour. Le Turk reprit une brève respiration, se mettant debout.  
  
— Je ne sais pas quel est le meilleur moyen de nous en sortir, mais si Avalanche peut nous aider à échapper au Météore… Alors çà vaut la peine de rejoindre le camp des traîtres.  
— Merci.  
  
Tseng acquiesça à ce simple remerciement, sachant qu'il venait là d'ouvrir une porte d'espérance à son ami. Contrairement à la porte de la cellule qui se referma, le néon reprenant sa lueur rouge. Reeve n'en voulait nullement au Turk de ne pas avoir cherché à le faire s'évader. Chercher à s'évader de cette cellule attirerait l'attention de la Shinra, et il n'aurait nul endroit où se dissimuler. Alors qu'ici, prisonnier dans son ancien camp, il pouvait librement continuer à agir en dehors sans que personne ne se doute de rien.


End file.
